utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Suya
Limit (リミット) is a Korean who started uploading in June 2011. Her most viewed cover being an acoustic version of "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" having 47K views as of August 2013. She commonly sings acoustic versions of songs and also surprises most viewers when they discover her young age. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.06.04) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2011.11.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Limit and Apon (2012.01.09) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Limit and Romelon (2012.01.19) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2012.01.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.02.25) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.03.02) # "Sayoko" -retake- (2012.03.05) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.03.08) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2012.04.29) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.01) # "S・K・Y" (2012.05.14) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.05.18) # "Garnet" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.20) # "HYBRID" (2012.05.28) # "Pastell" (2012.06.23) # "Alice" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2012.07.05) # "Inner Cold" (2012.07.06) # "bitter" (2012.07.18) # "Jenga" (2012.08.02) # "Children Record" (2012.08.20) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.25) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.31) # "Shuutan no Ou to I Sekai no Kishi" (2012.09.10) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "She" (2012.10.05) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni" (I Cannot play Guitar in One Hand) (2012.10.06) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.10.08) # "longing" (2012.10.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.21) # "Romantic Breaker" (2012.10.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.10.30) # "Yudachi no Ribbon" (2012.11.09) # "Crossing field" (2012.11.11) # "glow" (2012.11.26) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.08) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.12) # "Keppekishou" (2012.12.25) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. Limit and Dazbee (2012.12.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.01.01) # "FACE" (2013.01.05) # "Smile Again" (2013.01.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit, and Kokoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.01.30) # "Aishiteru" (2013.02.03) # "Sora no Sakana" (2013.02.04) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (2013.02.21) # "Ame to Asphalt" (2013.03.03) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.15) # "solitude" (2013.03.16) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.03.31) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Limit and Meta (2013.04.01) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2013.04.03) # "drop" (2013.04.07) # "START" (2013.04.22) (Taken down on NND) # "START" (2013.04.23) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.28) # "CHAIR FOR TWO" (2013.05.01) # "Guren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.15) # "envy" (2013.05.20) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Komori and Limit (chorus) (2013.05.30) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2013.06.02) # "kiss" (2013.06.04) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "Strobe Hello" (2013.07.04) # "Sora Moyou" feat. Limit and Denpo (2013.07.05) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2013.07.10) # "Kimi ga kimi ga" (2013.07.13) # "FACES" (2013.07.17) # "I Think Anshin" (2013.08.01) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2013.08.06) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is currently living in Korea.Her Nico Nico Douga user page * She is blood type B. * She likes rock, jazz and sometimes electro pop.Her Nico Nico community info * Her former nickname was Gidan, however back then she clearly stated she was born on 1995.http://limitgidan0.tistory.com/7 * Limit was severely criticized by her fans for lying about her age and identity. Despite Limit and Gidan being the same person, she lied Gidan was her upperclassman in her middle school, and both a member of her broadcasting club. She was especially criticized for lying about her age as she treated people older than her without respect(Respect for elders, even for a person who is one or two years older is emphasized in Korea). After Limit was busted for lying she went on a hiatus, she came back a month or later, changing her twitter account, and posting a written apology stating she apologized to her fellow acquaintances. However many of her acquaintances deny getting any kind of apology from her. She was once again criticized for only apologizing to popular acquaintances.http://limitgidan0.tistory.com/7 * It has been hinted Limit erased her former twitter account to prevent her Japanese fans to know about this incident.http://limitgidan0.tistory.com/7 External Links * Twitter